Land of White
Land ''of ''Whi''t''e Episode Three, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Starring Snowbreeze! This will be in third person and will show a bit of either Storm, Shade, and Brownhare, or Duskshadow and Tessa. Land of White Snowbreeze didn’t know what to do. “Who are you?” She gaped at the cat above her. It took her a moment longer to realize this cat was see through. “A StarClan cat?” “Not quite,” the cat told her. The cat’s voice was male, and he looked pretty young. Maybe…ten moons? “Who are you?” Snowbreeze repeated. “My name is Comet.” Comet? Snowbreeze had heard that name before. “Did you know Storm?” She suddenly remembered where she had heard Comet before, “And Shade and Gorse? This was before…you were hit by a monster.” The cat nodded, “The final battle is coming,” he mewed, “That’s why all the spirits have gathered, and all your old enemies and friends have returned.” “Returned?” Snowbreeze echoed, “Like who?” Comet shook his head, “That is not for me to tell. StarClan cats, spirits alike have come down to the living world to assist you guys in the final battle. I won’t stay long, but you may need my help.” Final battle… Is this disaster going to be the end of everything we’ve suffered? Will we finally be free to live a normal life? The light brown tom beckoned to Snowbreeze, “Come, it is easier to travel in the trees instead of on the ground.” Snowbreeze clambered after him and followed Comet through the trees. “Why are you helping me? Why not help Storm or Shade?” “They don’t need my assistance,” Comet shrugged, “Plus, my appearance would cause a lot of disturbance. I’d rather not let them feel any more pain then they are experiencing now.” “Are they okay?” Snowbreeze’s eyes flashed, “Please tell me they’re alright.” “I can’t promise you they’ll be fine,” Comet continued onwards, “But each member of group is receiving help from different cats.” “And some are spirits, not live cats?” “Correct.” “If StarClan cats have gathered down here too,” Snowbreeze hesitated, “Is Graystorm here too?” Her voice caught at the attempt to say his name. Comet blinked. “I…I don’t know the Clan cats very well,” he sighed, “I was only a rogue, remember? I’m here right now because you’re a friend of Storm’s. I want to help her.” When Snowbreeze lapsed into silence, Comet added, “There’s a Clan cat up ahead we’re going to meet.” Snowbreeze perked at the idea of meeting someone she might know and miss. They weaved through the little trees that covered WindClan’s land and Snowbreeze marveled on how…white the land was. WindClan’s territory was covered in snow. “Are we going to head towards the WindClan camp?” Snowbreeze asked, trotting up to Comet as they touched down onto snow. “Yes, though I won’t be there to help you,” Comet mewed, “Someone else will be guiding you instead.” “Where are you going then?” Snowbreeze had wanted to spend more time with this mysterious tom and learn more about him. Comet shrugged, “Away I guess. My job was only to guide you to the next stop. There he is.” Snowbreeze lifted her head and found herself staring right at the tom who she thought she had lost in the battle against the Underground. “Graystorm!” ~ I censured almost every plan Brownhare threw at me. I rejected everything Crowheart and Sunny said. I felt like an ingrate for that because Crowheart and Sunny hunted for us, they did all the hard work just to prove that they were willing to join forces just once for this occasion. “Stop being so cynical and jaded,” Shade sighed as she pulled my aside, “We have to think of something, right?” “I don’t trust them!” I snarled, “They were our enemies not so long ago. Plus, we don’t even know who took those missing cats.” “What about Brownhare?” Shade frowned, “You’re pushing him away. You used to consider everything he said.” I bit my lip, “He turned out to be a traitor, Shade,” I gulped, “How can I forgive him that easily?” Shade looked a bit hurt, “Brownhare made a mistake, that’s all.” “Do you trust him?” “Yes,” Shade answered immediately. I took a step forward and stared at her, “What about between the two of you? Is everything…alright?” Shade’s face closed off. “I don’t want to talk about that, Storm, I may trust Brownhare, but I don’t think everything can be healed between us. He doesn’t even love me!” I shook my head, “You know what his problem is,” I pointed out, “It’s not that he doesn’t love you. He can’t.” My sister sighed, “I don’t know… He asked if we could start healing, start anew and maybe…get together.” I smiled and nudged her towards the others, “A small step, but a good start.” ~ Graystorm’s shimmery form stood in front of her. Snowbreeze was elated. “I’m so happy to see you again!” Snowbreeze cried out. She tumbled forward, wanting to feel his tail wrap around her and his body holding her close. He did just that, and Snowbreeze let out a content purr. “I’ll be going then,” Comet nodded to Graystorm, “Protect her well.” The light brown tabby tom began to walk away, but Snowbreeze called out, “Wait, Comet!” He turned slowly. “Don’t you want to tell Storm and Shade anything?” she asked softly, “Surely they both would be happy that you are safe in the skies.” Comet closed his eyes, “It’s better that I stay away,” he whispered, “Storm has enough to deal with and Shade has her own problems with that brown tom…” Brownhare? Surely he isn’t causing anymore trouble than he has already? I hope Storm is alright… “Okay then,” the white she-cat waved her tail, “It was nice meeting you, Comet, may StarClan light your path.” “And yours.” Once he padded out of sight, Graystorm beckoned to her, “We must hurry,” he urged, “We don’t have much time to find clues. Soon you need to get together with the rest of the group and form an army for the final battle.” It’s just like Comet said. The final battle is coming, whether we like it or not. ~ Snowbreeze trudged through the snow with Graystorm at her side. It felt right, padding beside the gray tom as they forged through the snow. The white powder was coming down lightly again, and Snowbreeze was starting to feel cold. “Almost there?” Graystorm asked. “Almost there,” Snowbreeze confirmed, “Though this snow is getting deeper and deeper than I thought.” “It’s been snowing for moons, of course its deep,” Graystorm purred, “WindClan has high land, so the snow lands and gathers faster here. Last time we were here, the snow was already up to our chest, remember?” Snowbreeze nodded thoughtfully, “You’re right, though I just wasn’t expecting this height.” They were barely wading through the snow while keeping their heads up. Everytime they jumped out to step forward, they sank right in. The two ended up plowing through the snow, pushing it aside to create a pathway towards their destination. “I see something up ahead,” Snowbreeze squinted in the faint sunlight, “I think it might be the camp.” Despite the weak rays, the snow shone brightly and it was hard for either of them to make out their surroundings clearly. It was just pure, glowing snow. “Let’s hurry,” the WindClan she-cat huffed, “I want to make sure they’re safe and then we can start to find clues about this rogue group.” Graystorm nodded his agreement and the two continued their journey with renewed passion. Snowbreeze was panting by the time she reached the outer part of the camp, but she kept going anyways. “Onestar, I-” Snowbreeze stopped abruptly. “What’s wrong, Snowbreeze?” ~ Crowheart didn’t know what drove him to tell Storm that. “You used to be nicer.” It sounded to naïve, so fake. It wasn’t like him to say something like that. Sunny was rather quite these few days, and Crowheart was tired of her silence and his dark thoughts. Storm, Shade, and Brownhare were discussing the matter, though Crowheart knew it was going to be hard to convince Storm to let them join forces. He didn’t blame her for rejecting. As Crowheart watched their exchange, he noticed how fierce Storm’s eyes were. They used to be so soft, so kind. She certainly had matured, and now she had a rebellious spark in her. Shade looked broken and a shell of her old self. She certainly didn’t look confident, and there was an awkward space between her and Brownhare. The brown tom had changed. He used to spew words of wisdom and all that good stuff, but now he stood there, not really speaking. “And what, for them to turn out to be traitors?” Brownhare had flinched when Storm had said that. Surely… Stop being so critical and focused on random details, Crowheart scolded himself, Don’t get distracted by your old friends. Closing his eyes, Crowheart allowed himself to think back to when he was apart of them. When Storm had actually liked him. When his only problems were choosing between two she-cats… ~ Snowbreeze blinked as she slowly turned in a circle. “Snowbreeze?” Graystorm prodded her, “We need to start searching.” He was behind her and couldn’t see the interior of the camp. He didn’t see what she saw. “Snowbreeze, you have to move.” “No…” “Why not?” Snowbreeze closed her eyes and gulped, “The camp, Graystorm, there’s nothing left of it.” “What do you mean?” “It’s covered, everything’s covered in a blanket of snow. There’s nothing left, Graystorm, that’s what I mean.” Graystorm furrowed his brow, “Step aside, Snowbreeze, let me see.” Snowbreeze slowly stepped to the side, allowing the gray tom to squeeze forward and see. “By the stars, what happened?” The white she-cat caught her breath. “Cold season did.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold